1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to telecommunications and more specifically to predicting a representative quality of video transmission through a network.
2. Introduction
Presently there are multiple methods of determining the audio quality that a network is capable of handling. This is typically so because most audio streams have a set determination of quality that is easily measured. However, due to the diverse nature of different types of video streams, existing metrics and systems are unable to properly associate network capabilities with video quality. Presently, several different proxies are used in lieu of an actual estimate of video quality. Specifically, available bandwidth is one metric, but bandwidth is a poor substitute for video quality and raw bandwidth numbers do not adequately predict what video quality can be streamed through the network. Further, some statistics are collected regarding performance of the network and those statistics are presented as a proxy for video quality capabilities.